Intimacy
by Breathing Rain
Summary: MUCH SMUT. Touko wants to reach the next level of intimacy with N. (My first ever fanfic AND first ever smut, so please be nice! Reviews are much appreciated!)


Touko smiled at N's sleeping form. He looked peaceful, despite how uncomfortable his position looked. He sat on the couch, in an upright position, his head hanging downwards, hair shielding most of his face. His shoulders slumped, making his black shirt constrict around his shoulders. At home, he preferred to just wear his black undershirt and ditch the white overshirt. Not that she minded, of course. The black shirt had outlined his torso perfectly, showing most if not all details. Most days she had to stop herself from staring, not that he would get why she was.

Touko and N started dating shortly after he had come back. He had found her almost immediately, didn't even say "Hello", and had told her he loved her. She was all too sure that he wasn't aware of what he was saying, after all, he knows so little of the world. She tried to convince him that he didn't, not anymore than a friend, but he had shot her down. He agreed that he knew too little, but even he could tell what he felt for her was much different than what he had felt for anybody else. She changed his life, his view, his morals, and just about everything.

She was never too sure about what she felt for N, it had constantly changed. He was a friend of sorts, an enemy of sorts, and a rival. She had never thought of N in such a way, but something had told her to just give him a shot. She couldn't just break his heart, not after all he's been through. It didn't take her long to fall in love with his innocence, his naivety, and all his little things. She had never really had the chance to get to know him on her adventures, but she was glad that she took the little leap of faith.

She approached his slumbering body, gave him a light kiss on the top of his head, and said: "Hey, sleeping like that can't be comfortable."

He stirred, before grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into his lap. She straddled him, a blush blossoming onto her face, as N buried his face into the nook of her neck, his breath tickling her.

"Then make it comfortable," he replied against her neck, his voice groggy.

As if the breath on her neck weren't enough, N began to kiss her neck, forcing her to let out a little moan. N had stopped dead in his tracks, lifting his head, looking at her with worry.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Touko sighed at how little he still didn't know. They had been dating for about a year, but they hadn't made it anywhere past the little kisses here and there. It took them months to go beyond holding hands.

Touko shook her head. "No, I liked it. It felt nice."

He looked at her skeptically, but then shrugged, trusting that she was being honest. She looked down, embarrassed, and felt her hair brush against her cheek, covering her face. N brushed it away, caressing her cheek with his hand. She brought her eyes too look at him, knowing that he would look at her like he always did. There was a great amount of affection behind those eyes, innocent love, and he looked at her like he was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"I love you, Touko," he whispered softly.

Touko smiled, a blush remained, and thought of how often he had said that to her. Not a day had gone by that he didn't say it at least once to her.

"I love you, too, N," she replied.

He brought her face closer to his, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled back after the momentary contact, giving her a sweet smile. She gave him a look of longing, of want, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his. A look of confusion spread across his face, but before he could ask her what she was doing, she pressed her lips back on his.

He responded, hesitantly, as this kiss was harder than any little pecks that they had shared before. After a little bit, N had gotten a better understanding of what was going on, and inched his hand away from her cheek to behind her neck, attempting to deepen the kiss.

Touko, feeling bold, flicked her tongue across his bottom lip, a thing she had read in a book once.

N pulled away almost immediately, breathless, with a confused look.

"Touko, what are you doing? Why did you lick me?" He asked, sounding a little grossed out.

This is the furthest they had ever gotten, but Touko couldn't stop herself. She _wanted_ him and she couldn't stick with light kisses for the rest of her life. She wanted to love him in every way possible, and to be loved by him in every way possible. She had never had a boyfriend before, but thanks to some books, and the talk from her mother, she knew much _much_ more than N did.

"Shhh…" she cooed, placing her lips on his again.

He didn't stop her, despite his clear confusion and her lack of explaining. She tried once again, after a while, swiping her tongue across his lips. He opened them, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. She poked and prodded, savoring the sweet taste.

N gasped, and she felt him begin to pull away, but she brought her arms tighter around him, keeping him right where he was. Touko explored his mouth, until N got the idea and began to explore hers, and then they battled for the dominance. She moaned as he massaged her tongue with his, glad that he associated it with the moan from earlier. N was always a hands on learner.

She took one of her arms away from his neck as they continued to make out, and found his hand, where it was placed on her waist. She guided it to her left breast, letting him feel her through the fabric of her clothing.

He pulled away from her then; a thin string of saliva broke the further he went, as he looked at her.

"Touko…?" he began, unsure of what she wanted him to do.

She blushed in embarrassment, wishing that she wouldn't have to tell him everything.

"You can… um… squeeze it if you want."

Upon her mentioning, he gave her a small, hesitant squeeze causing her to moan.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked.

"B-because I'm feeling pleasure. There are places that I can be touched… that feel good."

He tilted his head. "Do I have them, too?"

"S-sure, they're kind of different, but not really, I guess…"

"I only feel weird…" he said, looking down.

Touko eyes, followed his, leading to a bulge in his pants. The erection was visibly straining against his pants, the fabric prison, and she could only imagine the discomfort.

"H-have you ever had that before?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Never. It started when you licked me, and it got worse after that. Every time you moan like you do, it just gets harder. I don't think it's supposed to do that."

Touko loved his innocence, but right now she hated it.

"N-no, that's normal for a boy. It's called an erection. It happens whenever you're aroused by someone. You know, the kissing and all that."

"What is it supposed to do?" he asked, curious.

"Uh… it's one of your pleasure places that I mentioned. I've got one of my places… er… down there, too. But it's the opposite of yours. When a man and a woman love each other very much, and sometimes when they don't, they put their places together and… uh… make love."

"I love you very much," he replied.

"And I love you very much."

"Do you want to… do the thing?" he asked, unsure.

"Mm hm," she replied, sheepishly.

"I want to make you happy, and I want to love you in all the ways a man can. Will you show me what to do?"

Touko nodded, pulling him off the couch and towards the bed. She took his hands, making them grab her shirt, and instructed him to take her shirt off. Once it was off, she saved them both the trouble of him trying to figure out a bra and removed it.

She felt embarrassed as he looked at her chest, beginning to cover it up.

"Stop," he said, pushing her hands away.

He looked at her breasts, curiously. She wondered if he was questioning why her chest was so different from his own. He cupped her plump breast once more, a look of shock appearing on his face as it felt different than it had through her shirt. He ran his thumb over her hardened nipple, causing Touko to let out a small gasp. N jumped a bit, but realized it wasn't out of pain. Still looking at her, his eyes begged for guidance.

"Y-you can suck on it," she said.

He followed her instruction, bending his head down to it, and inhaling it into his mouth and sucking on it, gently at first, but then harder. She ran her fingers through his messy green hair, then fisted it as he began to lightly nibble, then moaned.

Pulling him back up, she kissed him, almost immediately darting her tongue into his mouth. This time, he caught on immediately, and their tongues played.

"It hurts, Touko," he said, after a short while.

"Here… let's take you pants off."

He did as she said, taking them off, and was left in nothing but his black shirt and his boxers. Touko pulled at his shirt until it was off, then ran her hands down his torso, feeling his slight six pack. He was that kind of scrawny where he had muscle definition only because he didn't have any fat to accompany it. Her hands trailed down until she felt the waist band of his boxers. She removed them, with a little bit of help from N, and gasped at his erect member.

She assumed that it was an average size, but even then she had no idea on how that would even begin to fit in her. She could see the head glistened with pre cum as she wrapped her hand around it.

N hissed as she did so, moving his hips a bit as an encouragement to go on. Slowly she began to stroke him, feeling her wetness increase the more she heard his audible pleasure. He began to thrust, increasing the speed. She tightened the grip she had on his member and began to pump a bit faster. She felt his hand fist her hair as her brought her mouth to his, inserting his tongue. He put his other hand on top of hers, urging her to do it faster, then she felt his member twitch.

"Uhngh…" he grunted, exploding in her hand.

She felt the warm, white goop in her hand, and grabbed a tissue off of the nightstand, wiping the cum off.

He looked at her worried. "W-what happened? It felt so good and then it built up and…"

"You… uh… came." She said, awkwardly.

Given the look he had, she explained more. "It happens, when you reach your climax of pleasure. Girls cum, too, just differently. The stuff is semen, you know, the essential ingredient to making a baby."

He looked at her excitedly. "Are we going to make a baby?"

She gave him a bit a laugh, but she couldn't deny the electric feeling she had at the mentioning. "No, we aren't married or anything."

"Then I'll marry you." He said simply.

"T-that's not how it works…" Touko replied looking to her left.

N grabbed her face, making her look at him. "But that's exactly how it works, according to you. I love you very much and you love me very much. I am a man and you are a woman. I want to make love to you. I want to marry you. I want you to have my baby."

"N…" she began, but was cut short.

He pushed her backwards onto the bed. His hands found the button of her shorts, and in no time he had flung them off, followed by her underwear. He pushed her legs apart, looking for the most secret part of her. He picked her up and threw her further on the bed, then climbed on top of her, supporting himself with his arms on the sides of the bed around her. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, kissing it as he had done earlier, earning him a moan. He then began to suck on it, making her moan louder, though he was unaware that he would be leaving her a mark.

He traveled downwards, pressing a trail of kisses as he did so, as he reached her chest. He enveloped a nipple into his mouth, while he groped the other breast with his hand.

He was driving her crazy at this point, but when his hand left her breast and found its way to her folds, her vision blurred. He slid his finger up and down her slit, observing her face to see where it gave her the most pleasure.

"You're all wet and sticky," he said bluntly.

She felt embarrassed, but placed his finger on her clit, showing him to make a small circle around it. He did the ministrations as she had shown him, feeling his uncomfortable hardness come back. He ignored his throbbing member and continued to pleasure Touko, leaving her torso to see what he was doing. Upon further investigation, he saw the below her little button-like flesh, there was a bit of a hole. Cautiously, he inserted a finger and Touko moaned. He left it in there, not moving it, but didn't get any more moans from Touko. Confused, he took it out, but then put it back in after her protest. He slowly began pumping his finger in and out of the velvety sheath.

After a little bit, he withdrew the finger from the tight hole and brought his face back to Touko's, positioning himself on top of her. He could feel the head of his penis at her entrance, and he so badly wanted to insert himself. He wanted to feel the pleasure again, like he had with her hand.

Touko, disappointed that his finger was no longer pleasuring her, gasped as she felt the considerably larger, soft flesh at her entrance.

"I want to make love to you, Touko," N said, brushing her bangs away from her damp forehead.

Touko nodded, her face red. "I-it hurts in the girl's first time, so be gentle, okay?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he said immediately, now the idea didn't seem so great.

Shaking her head, she ran her hands down the backside of his body, forcing him to push himself into her.

He groaned the second his head had been pushed into her.

"You're so warm and tight…" he said huskily.

He had loved the feeling of her hand pumping his erection, but he couldn't describe what he was feeling now. It was soft, warm, wet, and tight. He had felt himself want to explode right then and there, but he forced himself to do otherwise. He wanted this to last. He wanted both of them to climax.

He gently pressed onward into the sheath, moaning as he felt her body mold around him. He felt a resistance and stopped.

"Y-you've gotta keep going," Touko instructed.

"I-I don't think I can," he grunted, fighting the need to cum.

"It's proof of my virginity, you gotta take it." She said wrapping her legs around his hips and forcing him to take a hard thrust, pushing past her maidenhead.

She let out a cry of pain, her eyes starting to water. N looked at her sadly kissing the tears away.

"I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay. Just give me a minute to adust."

He did as she asked, waiting for her to adjust to his size. He wanted so badly to wildly thrust into her, but he wanted her to feel pleasure from it, not pain. So he waited, kissing her neck as he did so, enjoying the feeling of his entire member being sheathed by her. Enjoying that not long ago, they were two, but now they were one.

He groaned as he felt her move underneath him, giving him the go ahead. The feeling was unlike anything he had felt before. He took it slow, out of concern for her. He focused on Touko, giving her loving kisses on her neck, collar bone, and most of all on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Mmmm… faster…" he heard Touko moan from underneath him,

He happily obliged, thrusting in and out of her faster, trying to focus on everything but cumming. A couple times he came out too far and left her warm sheath and had to scramble to insert himself back in, hissing every time he did so. There was nothing like being completely encased by the person you loved more than anyone or anything.

"Ungh…. Right there…" she whispered.

He wasn't sure what she meant, but he kept thrusting into her the way he had before she had said anything. He discovered the harder he did it, the more of a response he got from her. He felt her walls tighten the tiniest bit, and he could barely contain himself. She was extremely tight as it was, and her moaning certainly didn't help him last.

"T-Touko… I'm going to cum." He grunted.

Right then, she cried out his name. "N!"

Her walls became impossibly tight around him and he knew he couldn't last any longer. With one final thrust, he cried out her name, and spilled his seed into her. He rocked on top of her, emptying himself completely inside of her, burying himself as deep inside of her as he could.

He remained inside of her as he felt himself slowly go soft.

"I love you." He said, panting heavily.

"I love you, too." Touko replied, breathless.

He pulled out of her, falling to her side, and pulled her in close, cuddling her. He felt sleepy, extremely sleepy.

"You'll marry me, won't you?" he asked groggily.

"As if I could ever say no," she said, snuggling up to her lover.


End file.
